Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for a hanging fabric such as a curtain or the like.
According to the invention, there is provided a support for a hanging fabric having a straight portion and a curved portion together defining a closed loop shape, at least the straight portion being of strip form and in two parts connectable and disconnectable by a connection means (e.g. a dovetail joint), the two parts forming the joint being supported by a bracket fixable to a substantially vertical surface and having upper and lower opposed U-shaped channel portions, the bracket being constructed and arranged to be capable of retaining the said two parts within the bracket.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the bracket has one or more screw holes whereby it can be secured to a wall or other vertical surface. Each of the said two parts is preferably made of a substantially flat strip. Each may have a dimpled portion whose shape is approximately complementary to a head of a screw or bolt. With this arrangement, the co-operation between the screw or bolt heads and the dimpled portions tend to maintain the said two parts within the bracket. The screws or bolts referred to are those used to secure the bracket to a wall or the like.
The support is preferably made of aluminium or aluminium alloy, but other materials, e.g. steel or synthetic plastics materials, may be suitable in some circumstances. Similar materials may be used for the bracket. The invention is not limited to any particular materials.